Endless Winter
by Shaileene
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella. Elle est devenue un vampire et est contrainte de vivre chez les Volturis. Onze ans plus tard, les Cullen, ignorant tout de la transformation de Bella, se rendent à Volterra pour une simple visite de courtoisie...
1. Prologue

_**Volterra, 11 ans plus tard**_

Humaine, mes pas auraient résonné dans le couloir dallé de vieilles pierres. Aujourd'hui, je me déplaçais sans faire le moindre bruit. J'étais devenue un vampire et j'avais hérité de tous les avantages que cela comportait. La lumière du soleil faisait de moi un spectacle étonnant à regarder, mes sens étaient ultra développés, si bien que j'étais toujours au courant de ce qui se passait autour de moi, j'avais une grâce et une beauté sans pareil et une obsession pour le sang… C'était ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Et pourtant, je n'avais jamais été aussi malheureuse. C'était un malheur anesthésié. Figé dans le temps, tout comme moi. Je me sentais simplement vide, incapable de me pencher sur ce que je ressentais vraiment. Il ne valait mieux pas, pour ma propre santé mentale. Alors je ne faisais que parcourir ces couloirs en silence, obéir aux ordres de Aro et éviter les ennuis. Parce que je n'avais pas le choix...


	2. Onze ans de sommeil

- _Tu ne viens pas au festin ?_ me demanda Félix d'un ton glacial lorsque je le frôlai.

Cela faisait près de trois semaines que je ne m'étais pas nourrie et je ne pouvais plus le cacher. Mes yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre qui ne laissait pas de place au doute. Et mes cernes étaient plus marqués que jamais. J'étais affamée.

- _Pas aujourd'hui._ répondis-je simplement.

J'aurais voulu être agressive – j'étais particulièrement à cran lorsque j'avais faim – mais il se serait fait un plaisir de rapporter une fois encore à Aro oh combien j'étais louche. Ils pensaient tous que c'était le signe que je n'étais pas totalement intégrée à leur clan. Que j'avais toujours des envies de rébellion. C'était faux. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais abandonné tout espoir.

Jane apparu au détour du couloir.

- _Aro nous demande. Tous._ annonça t-elle sans même s'arrêter ou nous regarder.

Je pestais intérieurement tout en faisant demi-tour. Ce n'était pas mon jour. Lorsqu'il rassemblait son clan, c'était soit pour résoudre une affaire vampirique sans réelle importance, soit pour une visite qui représentait un danger. Dans les deux cas, je n'aimais pas y assister. C'était souvent trop long, dû au fait que Aro avait un goût prononcé pour les mondanités. Et dans la plupart des cas, notre présence ne servait qu'à afficher la puissance de son clan. Il n'y avait jamais de confrontation directe. Cela arrivait plutôt lorsqu'on était contraint de se déplacer hors de Volterra pour régler un conflit. En vain. Nous étions trop puissants.

Nous arrivâmes dans la « salle du trône », comme j'aimais à l'appeler. Aro posa aussitôt son regard sur moi. Il affichait son sourire habituel. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait particulièrement excité. Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux pourpres. Nous nous positionnâmes de chaque côté des trois trônes des vampires fondateurs. J'étais entourée par Félix et Santiago. Il y a quelques années, ils me faisaient office de chiens de garde. Aro avait fini par les décharger de cette mission, mais ils continuaient de manière implicite à me coller aux basques lorsque j'étais en leur présence.

- _Parfait !_ s'exclama Aro en se levant. _Nous attendons l'arrivée imminente de vieux amis._

Il s'était posté devant nous. Il nous regarda un à un avec le même sourire. Je l'ignorai avec application.

- _Ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie, je compte sur vous pour nous faire honneur._

Il avait beau avoir un air tout à fait joyeux, nous avions tous compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas le décevoir. Visiblement, nous n'allions pas assister à une audience. Je m'ennuyais déjà. Les autres n'étaient pas très affables non plus.

J'entendais déjà leurs pas au loin, bien qu'ils fussent aussi silencieux que les miens. Ils étaient nombreux. Il n'était pas commun de rencontrer un clan de vampires. Du moins, un qui dépassait deux ou trois membres. Aro se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle, ses mains jointes derrière son dos. Je fixais le sol devant moi, gris. Tout était trop gris ici.

Et puis les vieux amis de Aro entrèrent dans la salle. Je ne les regardai pas tout de suite. A vrai dire, je fini par lever la tête uniquement parce que Félix émit un petit rire, ce qui était suffisant pour m'intriguer.

Je ne su pas ce que je ressenti alors en les voyant là, à une bonne cinquantaine de mètres de moi, tous les sept. Ils me fixaient. J'étais presque surprise qu'ils m'eus reconnu. Je n'avais été que de passage dans leur très longue existence, après tout. Et j'avais bien changé. Mais vu leurs mines interloquées, je n'avais visiblement pas été totalement oubliée.

Des tas d'émotions m'envahirent mais j'eu du mal à toutes les définir. C'était comme sortir brutalement d'un très long sommeil. Une douleur aigüe. De la colère. Et, bizarrement, de la honte. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient ici, chez les Volturis. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient mes yeux d'un rouge presque noir et qu'ils comprennent. Je les baissais immédiatement. Le contact n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Je n'avais regardé que Jasper et Emmett car ils étaient placés pile en face de moi. Mais c'était déjà trop. J'avais aperçu _sa_ silhouette dans mon champ de vision périphérique. Si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais eu les jambes tremblantes tant j'étais secouée. Tant j'étais mal.

- _Carlisle ! Bienvenue à Volterra ! A toi et à ta charmante… famille._ s'écria Aro, très enthousiaste. _Tu as enfin pu te libérer !_

Je pouvais deviner la silhouette de Carlisle s'avancer vers le vieux vampire.

- _Merci Aro. Nous ne pouvions décemment décliner ton invitation une fois de plus._ fit-il sur le ton de l'humour.

Cette phrase semblait lourde de sens. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas très enchantés de venir ici. Mais qui l'était ?

- _C'est un plaisir de te voir après tout ce temps !_ répondit-il.

Et il lui prit la main. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Aro. Je vis son sourire s'étirer au point qu'il en fut totalement inhumain.

- _Mais quelle impolitesse de notre part ! Faisons les présentations._

Il avait lâché la main de Carlisle et s'était avancé vers le reste de la famille Cullen qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. La situation me paraissait ridicule. Il venait de visualiser la vie entière de Carlisle, mais tenais tout de même à faire les présentations.

- _Je te présente Alice, Esmée, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett._

A l'entente de son prénom, je me sentis encore plus fébrile. Je voulais que le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds afin de disparaître pour l'éternité.

- _C'est un plaisir, un plaisiiir._

Aro se retourna dans ma direction.

- _Je vois que vous connaissez déjà ma pièce maîtresse !_ s'exclama t-il.

J'étais un bloc de glace. Esquisser le moindre geste aurait rendu cette scène bien trop réelle. La colère affluait de plus en plus en moi, mais cette fois-ci à cause de Aro. Il avait l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi devant nos nombreux visiteurs, mais aujourd'hui, cela me fit l'effet d'un couteau dans le ventre.

- _Bella, tu ne dis pas bonjour ?_ demanda le vampire fondateur avec taquinerie.

Je levai alors les yeux.


	3. Coeur fantôme

_**Salut! :) **_

_**Merci énormément pour vos gentilles reviews! Je recevais des alertes sur mon portable lorsque vous en laissiez, et ça me faisais sourire pour toute la journée! ^-^ C'est une histoire qui compte beaucoup pour moi. C'est un peu mon fantasme twilightien. ^^ Alors merci merci merci, parce qu'il faut bien l'avouer, c'est très encourageant de savoir qu'on nous lit! Et vous semblez aimer, alors que demander de mieux. ^-^ Je vais m'efforcer de poster un chapitre par semaine! :) Voir deux les semaines où j'ai un peu plus de temps!**_

**n'gie: _Ma première review, merci à toi! :) Et oui, tu as totalement compris le truc! Je décris beaucoup les sentiments des personnages quand j'écris. C'est plus fort que moi. ^^ J'espère que ça va pas vous saouler à force! ^^_**

**Guest: _Merciii! :D Voici la suite, j'espère ne pas te décevoir haha. ^^_**

**Marie: _Exactement! lol J'espère que tous ces regards lourds de sens ne vont pas te donner le tournis. ^^ J'aime bien ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens, c'est pour ça. ^^ Merci pour ta gentille review qui m'a vraiment fait sourire. :)_**

**Stella82: _Merci beaucoup! C'est très encourageant! :)_**

**canada02: _Merci! :) C'est un peu le bazar dans la tête de Bella. Elle réalise pas bien ce qui arrive parce que pendant 11 ans, elle s'est refusée à ressentir quoi que ce soit. :(_  
**

**scpotter: _Merci beaucoup! :) C'est très gentil!_  
**

**La plume d'Elena: _Merci à toi! :)_**

* * *

Je tombai sur Edward. Je ne l'avais pourtant pas prémédité. Ce fut comme si mes yeux décidèrent de le regarder sans mon accord. J'étais attiré par lui de façon malsaine. Le revoir après tant d'années, me fit autant de mal que de bien. Peut être était-ce la conséquence de mon enfermement à Volterra. Oh combien il m'avait brisé le cœur, il restait le visage le plus familier que j'eus vu en onze ans d'existence vampirique.

Il était toujours aussi beau. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était saisissant. Il me regardait aussi, droit dans les yeux. J'eus aussitôt envie de les baisser à nouveau pour les lui cacher, mais ça m'était tout simplement impossible. Son regard me happait littéralement. Il me fixa longtemps comme ça. Avec effroi, durant un long moment et puis son expression changea. On aurait dit que toute la misère du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules.

- _Quelle tension !_ s'exclama Aro, faussement affecté.

Entendre sa voix, celle de celui qui avait mis fin à ma vie humaine, me ramena immédiatement à la réalité. Je baissai les yeux à nouveau.

-_ Laissez les rancœurs derrière vous et fêtons les retrouvailles !_

L'avait-il fait exprès? Comme si le fait de me contraindre à rester ici ne suffisait pas, il fallait aussi qu'il déterre mon passé, me le jette en pleine face et se satisfasse des dommages collatéraux.

- _Nous sommes heureux de te revoir, Bella._ fit Carlisle d'une voix calme et si… rassurante.

Il avait un air grave. Je su qu'il était sincère et j'en fus secouée. Comme je ne répondis rien, Aro cru important de préciser :

- _Elle ne parle pas beaucoup mais quel extraordinaire vampire fait-elle. Certainement la plus puissante de tous !_

Il présenta les autres Volturis brièvement et échangea quelques banalités avec les Cullen. Nous autres attendions que le spectacle se termine. Jane regardait les vampires aux yeux ocre avec un air un peu trop menaçant. Certains n'en avait plutôt rien à faire.

Enfin, le rideau tomba. Les Cullen furent accompagnés par Heidi jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives. Ils resteraient deux ou trois jours et je comptais bien les éviter.

Je me dirigeai à la hâte vers ma chambre. Appeler cela une chambre semblait très réducteur. Nous possédions tous des suites immenses. Et c'était bien la seule chose que j'appréciais à Volterra parce que personne ne venait m'y embêter. Certaines, dont la mienne, donnaient sur une cour intérieure à l'allure romaine. Elle était spacieuse et comportait un joli jardin où poussaient fleurs sauvages et lierre. Il y avait une fontaine en son centre. Elle ne fonctionnait malheureusement plus, mais j'aimais m'y asseoir, la nuit. J'étais la seule à y flâner car les chambres donnaient également sur les couloirs et mes vampires de voisins en sortaient uniquement de ce côté. J'étais la seule à encore apprécier la beauté de ce monde. Peut être parce que j'étais jeune. Et bien que vidée de toute émotion ces quelques dernières années, j'appréciais la solitude et le fait que dans certains endroits encore, les Volturis ne contrôlaient pas tout.

Mais pour l'instant, je rentrai dans ma chambre, avare d'un peu d'intimité. Je fonçai directement à la salle de bain, parce que c'était la pièce la plus reculée et qu'inconsciemment, mon corps essayait de créer le plus d'espace possible entre les Cullen et moi. Je m'assis sur le sol frais. Si mon cœur battait encore, il serait épuisé par la tempête qui faisait rage en moi. A présent, c'était comme une douleur fantôme, qui était là sans être là. C'était d'autant plus frustrant.

Soudain, j'entendis qu'on frappait à ma porte. Des petits coups rapides. Et puis je perçu son odeur. _Alice._ Son odeur me semblait plus intense qu'avant, même du fond de ma suite. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais redevenir humaine…

- _Bella, je sais ce que tu es ici !_ cria t-elle de sa voix perçante.

Et là, juste comme ça, elle rentra. Je me maudissais d'avoir oublié de verrouiller ma porte. Je me levai et entrai dans le salon où Alice se tenait. Elle était si jolie, si minuscule. J'avais beau avoir mal et avoir énormément de rancœur envers elle, je réalisais combien c'était bon de la revoir. Mais j'aurais préféré mourir que de l'avouer !

- _Oh Bella !_

Elle accouru vers moi en un instant et me pris dans ses bras. Humaine, elle m'aurait certainement brisé quelques côtes. Je ne réagis pas, encore trop choquée par les évènements. Les bras ballants, je la laissai m'enlacer. Puis elle me regarda, bouleversée.

- _Que s'est-il passé Bella ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?_

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas parler. J'avais même oublié comment on faisait.

- _Edward est totalement sous le choc, comment es-tu devenu un vampire ? Oh je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter ! J'aurais dû continuer de te surveiller ! Je m'en veux tellement Bella !_

Elle parlait à toute allure. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'effroi et de remords. Je me sentais presque mal pour elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas, elle m'avait abandonné elle aussi. Autant j'avais pu comprendre qu'_il_ s'en aille ainsi, autant Alice était impardonnable. Je me reculai.

- _Oh !_ fit-elle, les yeux dans le vide.

Alice avait-elle une vision ? Ça m'en avait tout l'air.

- _Il a décidé de venir te voir,_ m'annonça t-elle en jaugeant ma réaction.

J'ouvris la bouche, choquée. Non, non, non. Il ne pouvait pas venir dans ma chambre ! Je refusais qu'il me voit comme ça, je refusais qu'il me juge. Tout était de sa faute. Je ne serais jamais devenue un vampire s'il n'avait pas existé. Et maintenant il voulait me voir et constater les dégâts?

Je l'entendis arriver puis frapper à la porte. Avant même que je reprenne mes esprits, Alice allait déjà lui ouvrir. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Il entra dans le lieu que j'avais occupé pendant onze ans d'une vie de solitude, de sang et de sacrifices. La situation était si surréaliste! Le voir, là, se tenir sur le carrelage de mon salon, un endroit où je pensais qu'il ne poserait jamais les pieds, me laissa totalement pantoise. Il me regardait, mais cette fois-ci avec une certaine lueur dans le regard que je ne reconnaissais pas.

-_ Je t'avais dit que je voulais garder un œil sur elle! Elle se met toujours dans le pétrin_! s'exclama Alice, les bras croisés.

Il ne lui répondit pas, ne la regarda même pas. Nous nous fixions. Et pour la première fois, je pu soutenir son regard sans avoir l'impression de tomber du haut d'un immeuble. Il n'y avait aucune animosité de sa part. Ne me jugeait-il pas? N'était t-il pas furieux de me revoir? Il devait penser que j'étais toujours la même calamité qu'il a laissé à Forks. Alice avait raison, j'attirais les ennuis.

- _Vous allez parler, oui? J'en ai marre de votre mutisme à tous les deux!_ s'agaça Alice en nous regardant un à un.

Elle pesta.

- _Très bien! Je vous laisse vous expliquer! Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Edward._

Elle s'avança de nouveau vers moi et me repris dans ses bras de marbre.

- _Je reviendrai très vite te voir._ murmura t-elle.

Et elle partit en un coup de vent. Après de longues secondes, Edward s'avança vers moi. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et me parla enfin:

- _Bella. _fit-il dans un souffle.

Je ne l'aurais pas si bien entendu si j'avais été humaine. Sa voix... Elle fut la réponse à ce chaos à l'intérieur de moi. Quel genre de réponse? Je ne savais pas. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'à ce moment là, ma bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

- _Edward._

* * *

**_Et voilà! :) _**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu. La confrontation Bella/Edward n'était pas pour ce chapitre haha. :) _**

**_Je vous dit à très vite! Bisous! _**


	4. L'amour comme fardeau

_**Salut! ^-^ Excusez moi pour le retard! Voici la suite :) J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à y réfléchir puis à l'écrire! **_

**lectrice anonyme:**_** Merci beaucoup d'être repassée! :) Ce que tu dis sur mon style d'écriture est vraiment flatteur ^^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies, ça me fais plaisir! Et je vais essayer de me relire plus pour les petites fautes d'orthographe/inattention. **_

**canada02:**_** Eh oui ce serait bien trop facile, je suis d'accord! Ce chapitre va t'intriguer encore plus sur la situation je pense ^^ (faut bien que je sois cruelle avec vous niveau suspense haha). Merci pour ta review! :)**_

**Nedwige Stew:**_** Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review! :) Ça fait très plaisir! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre alors!**_

**LadyArthemyzia:**_** Merciii! :) C'est cool de constater qu'on attend de voir la suite de mon intrigue. Ce chapitre en révèle un peu plus sur la situation de Bella donc j'espère que tu vas apprécier! :)**_

**n'gie:**_** C'est trop gentil de me souhaiter bon courage! :) Merci d'être revenue hihi.**_

* * *

Chacun de nous deux semblait déchiré entre la bienséance et un passé trop lourd pour être ignoré. Il en avait certainement moins souffert. Après tout, c'était son choix à lui. Il m'avait quitté, m'avait promis que je ne le reverrais plus. Et ma foi, notre rencontre onze ans plus tard était le fruit du hasard. Je comprenais son malaise. Qui avait envie de retomber sur son ex qui, surprise, n'avait pas avancé dans sa vie ? Pire, qui y était figée pour toujours ? J'avais encore un lien avec lui : ma condition de vampire. Alors que lui était sûrement passé à autre chose depuis fort longtemps. Et j'étais là, aussi pathétique qu'avant. J'en avais mal au ventre.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Aro pour que tu viennes ici ?_ me demanda t-il toujours aussi doucement, comme s'il tentait de m'apprivoiser.

Il n'avait pas soulevé le fait que j'étais devenue un vampire.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Aro m'a contrainte à intégrer sa garde ?_ fis-je aussi calme que lui.

J'avais baissé les yeux un instant. J'eus honte de paraître si faible. J'étais certainement plus forte que lui maintenant. Il ne devait pas savoir qu'en réalité, je me sentais minuscule...

- _Ses pensées… Il était curieux de savoir si tu retrouverais de l'espoir. Pour ta famille._

Je frémis. Aro était si malsain, si manipulateur. Je pensais être enfin tranquille mais je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais tort. Il attendait encore et toujours que je lui prouve ma loyauté. La fatalité n'avait rien à voir avec nos retrouvailles.

- _Et ça ne peut pas venir de toi._ rajouta t-il.

Mon attention se reporta sur lui. Insinuait-il qu'il croyait que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ? Je décidai d'ignorer sa dernière remarque qui me secouait un peu trop. Il ne serait pas si convaincu de ma grandeur d'âme s'il savait à quelles monstruosités j'avais participé. Ne s'en doutait-il pas ?

- _Oui, c'est sûrement un autre test._

Je m'en voulu aussitôt d'avoir précisé que ce n'était pas le premier. Mais Edward eu la politesse de ne pas relever, bien que ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus.

- _Bella, quoiqu'il ait fait à Charlie et Renée, on les sortira de là._

Il avait dit ça d'un ton plus fort. Sa voix vibrait étrangement, comme empreinte d'émotion.

-_ Non, c'est exactement ce qu'il attend que vous fassiez !_ paniquai-je.

Je soufflai un bon coup pour me calmer. Il ne fallait pas que je craque. Je n'avais fait aucun écart durant toutes ces années, uniquement dans le but de protéger mes parents. Alors il ne pouvait pas débarquer ici et tout détruire.

- _Ecoute… A la seconde où quelqu'un tentera quoique ce soit, ils les tueront._ lui dis-je très lentement.

Il fit un autre un pas vers moi.

- _Où sont-ils ?_ demanda t-il.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de reculer, oh combien cela semblait puéril. Mais son odeur m'affolais trop, j'étais à peine capable d'avoir les idées claires.

- _Charlie est toujours à Forks et Renée à Jacksonville. Mais ils sont surveillés en permanence par deux des gardes de Aro et à la moindre tentative, ils n'hésiteront pas à les tuer._ fis-je d'un air grave.

- _Il y a forcément un moyen._

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, de la même manière qu'avant, lorsque quelque chose le préoccupait.

-_ Plus maintenant._

Mon ton fut sec. Il n'eut pas besoin de me demander ce que j'entendais par là.

- _Tu ne comprends pas que vous les mettez encore plus en danger ? Aro n'avait pas grand chose à craindre. J'étais la seule au courant de tout ça ! Il suffisait que je disparaisse et ça en était fini de mes parents. Vous, vous allez pouvoir repartir et il sera encore plus à cran. Il se demandera tout le temps si vous comptez intervenir. Peut être même qu'il vous fera surveiller vous aussi._ débitai-je d'une traite.

Edward baissa alors la tête et ses yeux ne furent plus que deux ombres.

- _C'est à se demander pourquoi il a autant insisté à ce qu'on vienne ici._

- _Tu crois qu'il a un plan ?_ lui demandai-je d'une voix bien trop nerveuse.

Il était ailleurs, les yeux dans le vide. Cela fit écho en moi comme à ces moments où il était concentré sur les pensées des autres, cherchant une solution, un indice, quoique ce soit…

- _Je le découvrirais bien assez tôt._

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne voulais rien espérer de lui. Le simple fait qu'il insinuait ainsi qu'il allait « mener l'enquête » était déjà trop. Il allait comprendre ce que mijotait Aro et après quoi ? Ni lui ni sa famille ne pourront rien y faire. Et ils repartiront une nouvelle fois, oubliant toute trace de leur passage ici. Un petit détail insignifiant sur l'immensité de leur vie…

- _Bella…_

Il me regardait de nouveau. L'atmosphère de la pièce avait changée. Je compris qu'il n'allait plus me parler de plan, de vampires assassins ou de sauvetage. Soudain, la porte de ma suite s'ouvrit avec fracas. Tous mes sens se mirent en alerte. J'étais aussi puissante et instinctive qu'un félin.

-_ Emmett !_ s'écria une voix familière.

C'était bien Emmett. Il venait de débarquer tel un boulet de canon dans mon salon, suivit par le reste de la famille Cullen.

- _J'y suis allé un peu fort, désolé_ ! me dit-il.

Il s'avança vers moi, me porta dans ses bras un court instant avant de me libérer et d'éclater de rire.

- _Tu es franchement plus lourde !_ rigola t-il.

J'étais affreusement gênée. Et un peu froissée par son humour. Il se comportait avec moi d'une telle manière qu'on aurait dit que le temps n'était pas passé. Mais lui aussi était parti avec les autres, sans un au revoir. Et je ne devais pas l'oublier. Je secouai la tête.

- _Je ne vous ai pas invité à entrer._

J'aurais voulu être froide comme la glace, mais ce ne fut que l'angoisse qui transperça dans ma voix.

- _Oh ! On interrompt quelque chose ?_ demanda Emmett sur le ton de l'humour en regardant Edward.

Je le fusillai du regard. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais voulu dire ! Ils s'étaient tous permis de venir me voir, comme si j'étais à leur disposition. Comme si j'étais intéressée parce qu'ils avaient à me dire. Et Edward… Je m'étais prise dans notre conversation, mais c'était une erreur.

-_ Non Bella…_ fit Alice.

J'avais pris la décision de ficher le camp et elle avait dû le voir. Ce ne fit que me pousser à franchir la porte plus rapidement. Je les laissai là, sans un regard. Ils ne me suivirent pas, à mon grand soulagement. J'avais besoin de m'isoler un moment. Ils géraient peut être très bien le fait de me revoir, mais ce n'était clairement pas mon cas. De plus, le sort de Charlie et Renée m'inquiétais au plus haut point. Penser à eux était aussi douloureux que de penser à ceux qui, à une époque, furent également partie de ma famille. Qui sait si Aro avait tenu sa promesse de les laisser en vie ? Parce que faire venir les Cullen ici, au risque qu'ils leur viennent en tête de m'aider, était totalement incompréhensible. A moins qu'il soit persuadé qu'ils ne m'aideront pas. Ce qui était logique car après tout, ils ne souciaient pas de moi.

Je tergiversais tout en marchant d'un pas rapide, sans même vraiment regarder où j'allais. Mes sens m'évitaient de trébucher ou de foncer dans un mur. Me déplacer était devenu aussi naturel que de penser. C'est ainsi que naturellement, je sentis Jane arriver sur moi. Elle avait constamment un regard indéchiffrable, une espèce d'armure psychique impossible à briser. Mais les années à l'avoir vu user de son don avec un certain plaisir, m'avaient convaincue de son infinie cruauté.

- _Il y a un bal donné en l'honneur de nos visiteurs, ce soir._ annonça t-elle platement._ Bien sûr, tu es contrainte d'y participer._

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître puis je me remis en marche, sans même lui donner de réponse. Il était rare que je lui adresse la parole. Elle avait été la plus virulente à mon sujet, parce que je pouvais contrer son don et que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Les débuts n'avaient pas été faciles, mais je m'en étais sortie car en effet, j'étais intouchable.

J'allais revoir les Cullen plus tôt que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je me rappelai les souvenirs des bals précédents. Ils avaient été bien assez pénibles comme ça sans y rajouter Edward et sa famille.

Je craquai sous toute cette pression et les mille complications qui s'ajoutaient à mon accord avec Aro. C'était un cauchemar qui semblait vouloir tout prendre de moi. Si Charlie et Renée mourraient, j'étais libre. Personne ne pourrait me retenir ici. Mais rien de tout cela ne m'intéressais. Si je me permettais d'être encore en vie, c'était uniquement pour eux. J'étais leur fardeau tout comme ils étaient le mien…

* * *

**_Et voilà! :) Un début de confrontation! Je pense que vous serez déçus qu'ils n'aient pas parlé du passé. Ce serait moins drôle qu'ils en parlent dès leur première conversation :P Et puis Bella est totalement sous le choc. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vous dis à bientôt :) Bisous! _**


	5. Le pouvoir du sang

_**Salut! ^-^ De retour pour un nouveau chapitre! J'ai été tellement inspirée! J'espère que ça va se ressentir :) C'est tellement dur de retranscrire tous les sentiments de Bella! Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais faire passer ^-^**_**_ Bref, bonne lecture à vous!  
_**

**n'gie:**_**C'est vraiment gentil de dire tout ça! C'est vraiment ce que j'essaye de "transmettre" donc ça me fais plaisir que tu ressentes ça :)**_

**FlowerByFloweer:_ Merci d'être passée, ça me fais vraiment plaisir! :) C'est exactement ce que je n'aime pas non plus dans ce genre de fanfictions :( Et aussi le fait que Bella, sous prétexte que c'est un vampire, devient une vraie "bombe sexuelle" tant dans son apparence que dans son comportement. Ca m'agace lol Donc t'en fais pas, je compte rendre ça plus compliqué ^^ Je suis contente que tu apprécies :)_**

**Nedwige Stew:_ Oui tu as compris son dilemme :( Merci d'être repassée! :) _**

**lectrice anonyme:_ Coucou! :) Ce chapitre en révèle pas mal, tu vas être contente haha ^^ Mci de ton soutien :)_**

**Lydouille: _Merci pour ta review! :) _**

**LyraParleOr:_ Tu portes bien ton pseudo (RPZ A la croisée des mondes !), c'est joliment dit :) C'est vraiment bien vu pour Aro! Je suis contente que ça te fasse réfléchir haha ^^ Malheureusement je ne peux pas te répondre :P Du moins, pas tout de suite. Merci énormément! :)_**

* * *

Je ne savais pas où aller. Habituellement, ma suite était mon seul repaire mais là, je m'en sentais dépossédée. J'avais une furieuse envie de tout envoyer balader. Quelle injustice ! J'avais obéis aux ordres de Aro, j'avais tué pour lui. Tué pour me nourrir... J'avais laissé l'ancienne Bella disparaître. Peu importe le nombre de sacrifices, je souffrirais éternellement. C'est à croire qu'à jamais je serais punie d'être tombée amoureuse d'un vampire…

Je déambulai ainsi durant de longues minutes, dans l'infini dédale, aussi froid que les créatures qui l'habitait. Puis je fini par monter sur les toits. C'était un endroit que j'évitais car prendre de la hauteur, voir la campagne italienne s'étendre à l'horizon, me rappelais tout ce que j'avais laissé derrière. J'avais une famille, la vie devant moi et un monde si vaste à découvrir. C'était lorsqu'on perdait tout qu'on réalisait à quel point ce fut inestimable. Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de ce que j'avais ressenti lors de cette courte période où j'avais voulu devenir un vampire. Pour ma défense, je pensais que les conditions seraient bien plus agréables. J'avais Edward à mes côtés, sa famille, de l'espace… C'était ce qui me manquait le plus actuellement. Pouvoir courir, aller où je veux… J'étais comme un lion en cage, littéralement.

Je restai là des heures à contempler le monde extérieur. Contrairement à ce que j'avais redouté, cela me fis plus de bien que de mal. Les nuages donnaient cette impression particulière qu'ils étaient faits de coton. Le soleil, à son déclin, les colorait de rose puis de orange. La verdure était luxuriante, fruit d'un été particulièrement humide. D'ailleurs, il y avait une vague odeur de pluie dans l'air. Il y aura certainement un orage cette nuit. Bien que ça ne m'étais plus utile, je respirai un grand coup, appréciant les effluves d'un monde qui me semblais inaccessible. Je me pris à souhaiter très fort de ne jamais oublier ces sensations si humaines. De ne jamais devenir aigrie. Mais une petite voix en moi entamait un décompte imaginaire du temps qu'il me faudra pour devenir un cœur de pierre. Un être aussi conditionné et malfaisant que Jane.

Je fini par partir après que les champs furent balayer par les derniers rayons de soleil. Il fallait que je me prépare pour le bal et cela relevait plus de l'obligation que du plaisir. Plus j'approchais de ma suite et plus je gagnais en tension. Heureusement, les Cullen l'avaient délaissée, mais leur odeur flottait dans l'air. J'ouvris toutes les fenêtres avec précipitation. J'étais de nouveau de mauvaise humeur et ma soif n'arrangeait rien. Elle était mon alter ego. C'était le côté le plus sombre de moi, celui qui me faisais peur et qui aurait pu m'empêcher de dormir. Je ravalai bien vite les pensées obscures qui m'assaillaient, tout comme le venin qui avait envahi ma bouche. Je repris le contrôle.

J'avais trois robes à ma disposition. Chaque année, on m'en donnait quelques unes en prévision des bals à venir. Je devais en choisir parmi des dizaines, importées directement depuis de grandes maisons de haute couture européennes. Je n'y passais guère de temps car cela ne m'intéressais pas plus qu'avant. Mon choix se portait toujours sur les robes les moins extravagantes. Je décidai de porter ma robe noire car je voulais rester le plus sobre possible en « l'honneur des Cullen ». Ce bal n'était pas une célébration pour moi mais plutôt un rappel de mes erreurs passées. Après une rapide douche, je m'habillai. C'était une robe fourreau, simple mais très bien taillée. Les manches, qui descendaient jusqu'aux coudes, étaient faites de dentelle noire. Je fini de me préparer, enfilai une paire de talons et quittai ma suite.

Le bal avait lieu dans une salle immense, décorée par des dizaines de vieux miroirs accrochés aux murs et des lustres flamboyants. Tous les vampires de Volterra étaient réunis et ça faisait beaucoup de monde. Une bonne quarantaine d'êtres sanguinaires en costumes et robes de soirée se tenaient là, bavardant avec leur verre de sang à la main. A la seconde où je sentis cette odeur, je me tendis instantanément puis coupai ma respiration, bien que factice. La seule chose qui me fut suffisante pour ne pas craquer était qu'il n'était pas frais. Il devait avoir été gardé dans la réserve, comme les humains gardent le bon vin. Ils en avaient récupéré un peu du dernier festin en vu de ce bal. Je grinçai des dents. Mes yeux devaient être si noirs et ma mine si affreuse. Et puis je vis les Cullen, au fond à gauche. Ils étaient en compagnie de Aro et de Caïus. Le seul qui n'était pas pris dans la discussion était Edward, en costume noir, qui bien sûr, m'avait déjà repéré. Il semblait soucieux. Je l'ignorai et partis sur la droite. Avoir neutralisé mon odorat ne me garda pas des surprises puisque je tombai sur le « buffet sanglant » devant moi. Il y avait des dizaines de verres. Ils étaient faits en argent et étaient ornés de très fines gravures. J'aperçus le liquide sombre qu'ils contenaient et cela me fis le même effet que d'en sentir l'odeur. Je serrai violemment les poings, mes ongles rentrèrent dans ma peau de marbre et je me retournai pour déguerpir dans le sens inverse. Mais Edward se tenait devant moi. Il semblait avoir compris mon dilemme car il avait la même expression qu'avant, celle du protecteur.

- _Bella._ chuchota t-il.

Et il tendit la main vers mon épaule tout en se tournant légèrement, pour m'emmener loin de cette terrifiante tentation. Et c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit l'un de mes dons. Il n'eu pas le temps de me toucher parce que paniquée, je déployai mon bouclier et sa main entra en contact avec. Cela ne fit aucun bruit. Mais il le sentit aussi bien que s'il avait voulu traverser une vitre incassable. Si l'on regardait bien, on pouvait en apercevoir les contours grâce à quelques reflets laissés par la lumière. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il voulu dire quelque chose, mais Aro venait d'apparaître à nos côtés, avec un sourire satisfait. Les Cullen et quelques autres vampires vinrent le rejoindre.

- _Merveilleux ! Rien de mieux qu'une démonstration pour vous expliquer en quoi consistent les dons de Bella._ s'exclama le vieux vampire.

- _Les dons ?_ demanda Carlisle.

J'étais si fébrile et déconcentrée par la soif que mon bouclier s'abaissa en un rien de temps. Alice me fixa mais sans me voir. Elle avait une vision. Edward tourna également la tête vers elle en même temps que Aro dont le sourire gagna en intensité.

- _Notre chère Bella a deux dons ! Nous n'avions jamais vu cela auparavant, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ?_

- _En effet._ affirma celui-ci.

Aro pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

-_ Montrons leur quel est ton deuxième don, Bella._ fit-il d'une voix profonde.

- _Non !_

J'avais reculé, butant contre le maudit buffet. Il savait ce que cela impliquait. Comment osait-il ? La tension était à son comble.

- _Nous verrons ça une autre fois._ dit soudain Edward d'un ton ferme.

Le sourire de Aro se fana mais il reprit bonne figure si vite que je doutai avoir bien vu.

- _Bien sûr, profitons des festivités ! Ce bal est pour vous !_

Il leva la main en l'air et un orchestre invisible entama une valse de Chopin. Avant même de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, je sentis des mains se poser sur ma taille et mon dos. Elles m'emportèrent loin du roi des vampires, au milieu des couples qui dansaient. Edward. Je cru devenir folle. Entre ça, ma soif intense, mon inquiétude et ma peur, je ne pu rien faire d'autre que de me laisser guider dans une danse.

-_ J'ai du mal à lire dans son esprit, il se censure._ me dit-il tout doucement en rapprochant sa bouche de mon oreille.

Nous étions si proches qu'il faudrait que je lève la tête pour apercevoir ses yeux. Ce que je ne fis pas. Je m'appliquais à regarder par-dessus son épaule. Nous faisions des petits cercles sur nous même. J'aperçu les verres d'argent et fermai très forts les yeux. Ma main sur son épaule, se crispa.

- _Tu luttes si fort. Bella, je vois bien que tu es toujours la même, oh combien tu essayes de me prouver le contraire._

Je sentais son souffle sur moi. Il était bien trop proche, bien trop chaleureux.

- _Tu ne sais rien._ lui répondis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Aligner plus de quelques mots me semblais une torture. Le venin affluait dans ma bouche, intarissable.

- _Tu as raison, je ne sais rien de ce que tu as enduré. Et ça me tue littéralement._ fit-il. _Etre incapable de lire dans tes pensées… Cela n'a jamais été aussi frustrant qu'aujourd'hui._

- _C'est tout le contraire pour moi._ murmurai-je.

- _Je me doute._

Il serra légèrement ma taille.

- _J'ai tout mon temps._ rajouta t-il calmement, comme sûr de lui.

Je relevai à peine ce qu'il venait de dire, bien trop mal. Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand et des dizaines de personnes entrèrent, d'abord lentement, admirant la beauté du lieu. Ils étaient apprêtés. Une femme réajusta discrètement sa coiffure, une autre riait aux éclats au côté de son partenaire…

- _Le repas est servi !_ s'écria Aro de l'autre côté de la salle.

Je compris que les verres de sang n'étaient qu'un apéritif vampirique. Le plat de résistance venait d'arriver. Mon corps entier se tendit.

* * *

**_Voilà :) Ca s'annonce mal, comme vous le voyez ^^ Toujours un petit peu de révélations, mais pas trop non plus! J'espère que ça vous va :) A bientôt, bisous! :) _**


	6. Exquis chaos

_**Salut à tous! ^-^ De retour! J'ai été encore bien prise dans la description des sentiments de Bella; c'est plus fort que moi x) J'ai écouté en boucle "Animals" du nouvel album des Maroon 5 en l'écrivant. Elle correspond tout à fait à ce qu'elle ressent, c'est fou. Donc si je tombe un peu dans le mélo et dans la déprime, c'est normal ^^ C'est son état d'esprit et j'avoue en être fascinée! ^^ **_

**TinkerBelle:**_** Merci pour ta touchante review! :) Ça me fais trop plaisir que tu remarques tout ça! Justement, je n'ai pas voulu tomber dans les clichés donc c'est cool que tu apprécies! Et oui je suis d'accord, Bella a le sens du sacrifice et j'admire ça chez elle! **_

**Lectrice anonyme:**_** C'est trop gentil de repasser à chaque fois, merciii ^-^ "Une belle plume" *-* mciiii. Eh oui, j'adore les fins sadiques, va falloir t'y faire mouhahaha :P**_

**n'gie:**_** Mercii à toi ma fidèle lectrice ^-^ Normalement, ce chapitre devrait vraiment t'éclairer! **_

**Olda:**_** Oh merci *-* Quel joli compliment, ça me touche énormément! **_

**NedwigeStew:**_** Merci de revenir! :) J'espère que ça va te plaire du coup ;) **_

**Grazie:**_** Mercii :D Et franchement merci de me souhaiter bon courage, parce que j'avoue que c'est pas facile parfois haha. C'est gentil :)**_

**FlowerByFloweer:**_** Coucou :) Ca va bien merci! Et toi? ^-^ Eh oui, l'action arrive dès le prochain chapitre :) Yep, Bella est déchirée entre sa rancune et ce sentiment de retrouver quelqu'un de familier, donc c'est pas facile facile. Je ne peux rien te dire à propos de son régime alimentaire :P Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements :) Je viendrais lire tes fictions très bientôt je pense! :) **_

* * *

La suite fut un cauchemar. Aucun film, aucun livre ne pouvait rendre une scène aussi bestiale que ce qui se passa là, devant mes yeux. Je me sentais comme un pauvre badaud, atterrissant malencontreusement au milieu d'un champ de tirs. Les vampires ne tardèrent pas à s'approcher du groupe d'humains. Ils n'eurent à peine le temps de réaliser que quelque chose clochait… Les cris résonnaient avec force, tout comme le bruit des os qui se brisaient sous la poigne des prédateurs. Alors je vis le sang, qui coulait le long des cous livides et je perdis pied. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ma poitrine tandis que je me préparais à attaquer la proie que j'avais déjà repérée. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui, les traits décomposés, criait à plein poumons. Son pouls saccadé résonnait de façon tentante à mes oreilles. J'allais m'élancer mais une main pris les miennes pour les tenir fermement et un bras me retint au niveau du buste. Un vampire, dans mon dos. Une brume envahissait mon cerveau, l'empêchant de raisonner de façon cohérente. Je ne pensais qu'à tuer.

Je me baissai vivement puis tournai sur moi-même et poussai le vampire de toutes mes forces, à tel point qu'il traversa la salle pour atterrir violemment sur le dos. C'est là que je vis Edward au milieu des débris que sa chute avait créés et que je compris que c'était lui que je venais d'attaquer. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice emmener discrètement Jasper hors de la salle, suivi des autres Cullen. Edward me regardait avec une certaine tristesse.

A ce moment là, une souffrance sans nom refit surface. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi exclue de leur vie. J'étais un intrus, une erreur. D'abord en tant qu'humaine, puis désormais en tant que vampire. Ils seraient toujours meilleurs que moi. Encore aujourd'hui, avoir un régime alimentaire différent du leur m'excluait d'avantage que d'avoir été humaine. En même temps que je réalisai tout cela, une étrange rage afflua en moi. Elle monta, crescendo, telle une chanson qui gagne en puissance jusqu'au final, où elle implose. Je connaissais cette colère, je l'avais ressenti tellement de fois pour éviter de sombrer dans son contraire. Elle était d'abord rassurante, car elle nous faisait nous relever. Mais elle s'avérait être comme un poison, qui nous consume doucement, brûle tout autre sentiment sur son passage et surtout, toute joie de vivre. Il fallait de la force pour la combattre et actuellement, je n'en avais plus. Je doutai même en avoir envie. Ma soif l'emportait sur tout le reste. Alors je laissai ma dernière défense céder, peut être aussi pour leur prouver que oui, je ne serais jamais ce qu'ils attendaient de moi et que j'en avais marre d'essayer. La rage finie par envahir tout mon corps, la soif en déborda et mon regard changea, complètement déshumanisé. Je souris à Edward, de façon sarcastique et cruelle. Puis je me jetai sur le pauvre homme et englouti jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son sang.

۰•● ✮ ●•۰

Quand j'étais petite, j'étais la personne la plus joyeuse du monde. Tout me paraissait si attractif. Je n'avais pas besoin de contempler les étoiles, parce que j'arrivais à trouver dans toute chose, un bout d'univers. Et puis j'ai découvert toutes ces horreurs que mes yeux d'enfant occultaient. Ma mère trouvait ça si dommage, me faisant presque sentir coupable d'avoir grandi. Je voulais lui dire que ce n'était pas moi qui était à blâmer, mais plutôt elle, indirectement. Plutôt ce monde, ces gens et ce qu'ils ont cru nous offrir à nous mettant au monde. Mais j'avais suivi mon bonhomme de chemin, aspirant tout de même à une vie décente et si possible, comblée par plusieurs passions. Edward en avait été la plus grande. Il m'avait littéralement fait dévier de ma trajectoire. Je n'étais plus cette fille banale promise à une vie banale. Je m'en serais pourtant contentée, j'aurais même été heureuse. Mais il est apparu et sans même le souhaiter, il m'a montré qu'il existait tellement plus. Je savais combien c'était rare, alors je m'y étais accrochée de toutes mes forces. Un amour comme celui-ci, ne pouvait demander que des sacrifices. Ça me semblait être légitime.

۰•● ✮ ●•۰

Je découvris qu'il était resté là. Cela me secoua profondément. Il était resté là à me regarder tout du long… Il ne semblait même pas sous le choc. Je baissais la tête et découvrit le cadavre de l'homme que je venais de tuer. Son bras droit faisait un angle bizarre, son cou était désarticulé et il avait toujours les yeux ouverts, figés dans l'horreur. Edward vint à moi tout doucement. Je notai que ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

- _Ça va aller Bella._ fit-il en tendant le bras vers moi.

Je le questionnai du regard. Pourquoi semblait-il inquiet pour moi ? Et puis je remarquai que je tremblai et que mes mains étaient crispées. Je voulu lui dire que c'était normal, que ça me faisais toujours ça après m'être nourrie, mais impossible d'ouvrir la bouche. J'étais en état de choc, observant ce qui se passait autour de moi de très loin, comme spectatrice du rêve d'un autre. Il fini par me guider vers la sortie, une main dans mon dos. Avant de quitter la salle, il se figea un instant. Je vis Aro nous observer de loin et compris qu'il avait entendu quelque chose d'intéressant. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans ma suite en un rien de temps.

- _Viens, assis toi._

Il me guida jusqu'au canapé, me fit asseoir en me prenant par les épaules. Sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi, sa maîtrise de la situation m'apaisa. Cela faisait bien longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas pris soin de moi. De manière masochiste, je le laissai faire. Tant pis pour mon cœur. Edward ne saurait rien de ce que je ressentais, c'était déjà ça. Il se dirigea vers ma salle de bain. J'entendis de l'eau couler puis il revint, une serviette humide à la main. J'eus un instant de panique lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant moi. Il s'approchait bien trop de moi ce soir. Mon cœur pouvait-il supporter cela?

- _Je vais nettoyer ça, ça va aller._ répéta t-il.

_Tu ne pourras pas me réparer,_ eu-je envie de lui dire. Ses yeux fixaient ma bouche et je compris qu'il me restait des traces de sang. Il fut très délicat, ça en était hypnotisant. Il leva les yeux vers moi et j'eus peur qu'il me regarde avec dégoût, parce que je savais bien de quelle couleur étaient mes iris désormais. Mais il ne cilla pas. J'aurais aimé lui parler de toute la souffrance que j'éprouvais. Tous ces remords, mille fois plus nombreux que les humains que j'avais exterminés. Mais parfois, les mots n'étaient pas suffisants et quelque part, j'étais persuadée qu'il savait. Edward fini par s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- _Qu'as–tu entendu tout à l'heure ?_ lui demandai-je.

Ma voix était un peu rauque. Il sourit.

- _Tu n'as pas changé._ dit-il. _Toujours aussi attentive._

Je grognai de mécontentement, c'était plus fort que moi. Son sourire s'étira encore plus. Mais il reprit un air grave avant de me répondre.

- _Je crois… C'était assez confus avec tout ce boucan, mais je crois qu'on est un moyen de pression. Vis-à-vis de toi._

Mes yeux se perdirent dans le vide. C'était effrayant à quel point les choses s'accéléraient en ce moment. Mais ce qui l'était le plus, c'était que Aro semblait avoir tout prévu.

- _Hey…_ fit-il en s'approchant encore plus près.

Son odeur était partout.

- _Je ne laisserai pas les Volturis faire du mal à tes parents, ni à toi._

- _Ne fais pas de promesses que tu ne saurais tenir,_ lui répondis-je sèchement.

Il eu un air si triste.

- _Je sais combien j'ai été bête, combien j'ai d'avantage mis ta vie en danger en partant._

Je me sentis soudain très mal à l'aise. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à avoir cette discussion avec lui. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

- _Tu as été clair Edward. Il n'y a rien à rajouter._

- _Il y a justement tellement de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites,_ murmura t-il._ Je n'ai jamais voulu partir comme ça. Mais il le fallait, pour ton bien._

Avais-je bien entendu ? Je n'étais même pas sûre de ce que cela signifiait.

- _Mon bien ? Regarde où j'en suis Edward !_ fis-je avec tension.

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, d'un air fiévreux.

- _Si j'avais su…_ dit-il avant de secouer la tête._ Non, non. Dans tous les cas, je n'aurais pas fait la même chose._

- _Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer._

-_ Au contraire, c'est important que tu comprennes ce que je veux te dire Bella._

Il eu un geste très étrange, il voulu prendre ma main droite dans les siennes. Avant même que j'eus le temps de m'éloigner, Alice entra. Elle était toute paniquée.

- _J'ai eu une vision. Aro veut nous contraindre à rester à Volterra._ annonça t-elle d'une traite.

Edward et elle se lancèrent un de leur fameux regard. Je me sentis mise de côté.

- _Il a peur que vous mettiez Charlie et Renée en sécurité ?_ demandai-je, stressée.

Alice eu un rictus.

- _Il veut seulement d'Alice et moi. Il convoite nos pouvoirs._ fit Edward.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

- _C'est moi le moyen de pression, pas vous._

* * *

**_Et voilà :) Maintenant que les choses sont "mises en place", l'action arrive à grand pas! Dès le prochain chapitre si tout va bien haha. J'espère que ça vous a plu :) Merci énormément pour votre soutien! :) Bisous! Et bon début d'année à celles et ceux qui ont repris les cours ou le boulot. BE BRAVE :) - comme dirait les audacieux (HS, je sais haha).  
_**


End file.
